peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 January 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-07 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello, sausages. Another John Peel's Music On BFBS. Loads of good stuff in this week's programme, including the top seven in the Festive Fifty (if you listened to last week's programme, you'll know what I'm talking about), but to start though..." *JP makes a New Year's resolution to deal more swiftly with listener requests, and indeed plays a few on this show. *Apart from playing the top seven in the FF chart, he also sneaks in a lower-rung entry at the very end of the show. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Wedding Present: 'Go, Man, Go (CDS)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Transform 21: 'Retin 2 (12"-Cellular EP)' (TeC) *Calvin Party: 'Flowers (CD-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) *Billy Mure: 'Chopsticks Guitar (CD-Incredibly Strange Music - Vol. II)' (Asphodel) *Gladstone Anderson: 'International Dub (Compilation LP-Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One)' (Roots) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Butterfly (CDS1-Generations)' (Mute) *Milk Money: 'Three Second Memory (CD-Wheelie)' (Wicked Disc) *Firefox: 'Bonanza Kid (12")' (Philly Blunt) The Festive Fifty Of 1995 (On BFBS): Numbers 07-04 :(JP: 'If you were listening to last week's programme, I mentioned Paul Harrison and Lyn Strutt in Hong Kong and the card that they'd sent me, and the fact that they'd suggested that I should broadcast the Festive 50 on these programmes, which is kind of my domestic listeners' choice of their favourite tracks of the year, and I thought, well frankly I couldn't be bothered to go through the whole 50, 'cos that would have taken up a programme and a half or something like that, but I did play (numbers 15-08) and this is number 7.') *'07': Fall, 'Feeling Numb (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister) *'06': Ash, 'Kung Fu (CDS)' (Infectious) *'05': Dreadzone, 'Zion Youth (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *'04': Ash, 'Girl From Mars (CDS)' (Infectious) *Styward: 'Dubcowboys (Wesleys Runaway Train Mix) (12")' (Jamm) *''(news - edited out)'' The Festive Fifty Of 1995 (On BFBS): Numbers 03-01 *'03': Wedding Present, 'Sucker (7")' (Wedding Present) *'02': Pulp, 'Sorted For E's And Whizz' (live at Glastonbury) *'01': Pulp, 'Common People (LP-Different Class)' (Island) *Lab 4: 'Alien (12")' (Pod Communication) :(JP: 'One or two people have written in in the past month or so to John Peel's Music On BFBS and complained that recent programmes have been slightly Fall-like, so here's the Fall.') *Fall: 'Pay Your Rates (CD-The Legendary Chaos Tape)' (Scout Releases) *Fizzbombs: 'Sign On The Line... (7")' (Narodnik) *LFO: 'Them (CD-Advance)' (Warp) *Them: 'My Lonely Sad Eyes (LP-Again)' (Decca) *U.S. Maple: 'Magic Job (CD-Long Hair In Three Stages)' (Skin Graft) *Royal Kushite Philharmonic Orchestra: 'Omo (Compilation LP-Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One)' (Roots) *Stars Of The Lid: 'Before Top Dead Center (CD-Music For Nitrous Oxide)' (Sedimental) JP and his engineer get very nervous at the quiet start of this track. *Lagwagon: 'Sleep (CD-Hoss)' (Fat Wreck Chords) *Earl Bostic: 'Sleep (10"-Earl Bostic & His Alto Sax Vol. 2)' (King) :(JP: 'One of the very greatest records of all time, that....I must have told you the story about when I first got that record many times before, but I'll tell it you again. I was reading Jazz Journal, because those were the only music papers I could get where I was at school, and the review of that record was appalling. The reviewer absolutely hated it: "that broad, honking saxophone sound" and so forth, "utterly vulgar and trashy and low rent" and everything, I mean he couldn't have been more beastly about it, and I thought, "I really want to hear that record!" That following Saturday, I went into Shrewsbury to a record shop called Wilding's and goodness me, there was a copy of it there, and I thought, "I'm gonna have that!", and when I looked at the label and it had got the line-up of the band on it, I thought, "This is as perfect, as great a record as there's going to be." I bought it and took it back to school, and I went and played it at the Jazz Club there, because they had this snooty Jazz Club called, inevitably, the High Society, and they all hated it as well, and so I thought, "I've got a great record here!" And I was absolutely right, I believe.') *Thee Ultra Bimboos: 'Who Stole My Underwear? (7"-Absolutely Fabulous)' (Trash Can) *Safe Deposit: 'You Can't (12"-Network Anaylsis Vol. 1)' (Urban Trance) As JP reminds us, this made number 50 in the FF chart, File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-01-07 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:15 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Festive Fifty Category:Carsten Tapes